Twelve Days of Christmas
by Skitty13
Summary: Twelve different days, twelve different gifts. Dawn wasn't sure who was sending them to her, but she would try her best to find out... even if she had to ambush them! Ikarishipping. Merry Christmas everyone! Story on break until December 2015. :)
1. First Day

Twelve Days Of Christmas

Merry Christmas everyone! :)

I know I'm little slow with my updates and stuff, but while I'm in the festive mood, so here's a little ikarishipping story I came up a while ago. Each part will be short, but I'll post each part (twelve in total!) throughout the day and try to get it done before Christmas ends.

Happy holidays! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>"<em>On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... A Piplup in an Aspear berry tree."<em>

* * *

><p>Humming a happy tune to keep herself in the festive mood, Dawn smiled as she added a large bow on the top of her present as the finishing touch. Christmas was slowly approaching and she was already in the festive mood for celebrations.<p>

Placing the gift aside, she glanced around her room. She had let Piplup out to wander around earlier but he seemed to have vanish into thin air. Looking around, she slipped on her slippers and headed downstairs. Following the scent of baked goods, she waved to Glameow, who seemed to just have woken up from a nap.

"Hey mom," she greeted, happily skipping into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Hi sweetie," Johanna smiled. She held up the cake pan, ready to put it into the oven. "Christmas cake, I'm saving the cookies for you to make."

"Oh, okay!" Dawn nodded. "I'll start making them tomorrow."

Watching her mom put the cake in, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dawn offered, jumping up and heading to the front door.

When she threw the door open, no one was there. Shivering from the cold winter air, she rubbed her arms and glanced around. Confused, she was about to shut the door when she noticed the plant resting on the front porch with Piplup napping on top of it.

"Piplup?" she asked, lifting the potted plant inside.

Shutting the door behind her, she brought the plant and her Pokémon into the living room. Sitting down behind her, Glameow watched observantly as Dawn read the card attached to the gifted plant.

_To: Dawn_

_Hope you like the Aspear berry tree. Although the berry are sour, they'll keep you and your Pokémon from freezing._

_P.S. Don't let your Piplup wander around so much. He gets lost easily._

Checking everything over, the bluenette wasn't able to find the sender.

"Dawn? Who was it?" Johanna asked, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked over.

"I'm... not sure," Dawn shrugged. "Whoever they were, they left this tree and brought back Piplup."

"That's sweet," Johanna smiled. "Perhaps it was one of your friends and they forgot to add their name."

"Maybe," Dawn echoed, unsure. She picked up Piplup, setting him onto the couch to nap.

Deciding to move the plant out of the way, Dawn struggled and managed to bring the plant into her room for the time being. Making sure it was in place near the window, she set the plant next to her desk.

"What a strange gift," she mumbled, sitting down at her desk. Resting her chin on her hand, she grinned. "But... It's nice."

* * *

><p>Hehe, hope you guys are having a great holiday!<p>

*pulls on Santa hat* This is going to be fun to write! See you next part! :)

Wishing you all a Merry Christmas!

~Skitty13


	2. Second Day

Twelve Days of Christmas

Second day~!

Let's do this! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p><em>"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... two little bells,<em>

_and a __Piplup in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think, Piplup?" Dawn asked, holding up her tree shaped cookie dough. "Do you think this will make a good cookie later?"<p>

Piplup chirped, nodding. "Pip! Piplup!"

"That's good!" she exclaimed, setting down with the rest of the cookies on the baking pan. "I think we'll have enough..."

Taking the two pans covered with cookies, she pushed them into the oven and set the timer. Switching the light so she could watch them bake, she sat down next to Piplup. Watching the cookies in silence, Dawn suddenly remembered yesterday's events.

"Piplup... What happened yesterday?" she asked.

Piplup blinked, trying to think back of what happened. Through a flurry of actions of trying to reenact the situation, Dawn only got more confused.

"So, a lot happened? Or you don't remember?" she guessed.

Piplup nodded at the second guess. Dawn reached over to pat her Pokémon's head.

"No need to worry," she said. "At least you're okay."

As the minutes slowly ticked by, Dawn was pulling out the baked cookies when the doorbell went. Quickly setting the trays aside on the cooling racks to cool off, she took off the oven mitts and rushed to the front door.

Opening the door, she looked around. Like yesterday, no one was there. Instead, a small wrapped up box with a letter on top waited on the porch for her. Stepping out, she picked it up and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone out here?" she called out.

Piplup jumped out, looking around as well. He turned back around, shaking his head.

"They sure leave quickly," Dawn shrugged. Taking the gift inside, she debated on whether or not to open the gift yet. "Should I open this now...?"

Piplup nodded, encouraging her.

"Mm, okay."

Opening up the letter, she checked it over like last time, but still no luck with deciphering the sender's identity.

_To: Dawn_

_I'm not sure you'll like this, but I heard girls like to dress up. _

_Hope these match your style._

Taking off the ribbon, she carefully opened the gift, trying not to tear the wrapping. Once that was done, she stared at the box that sat in front of her. Lifting the lid, a pair of little red and green bell earrings. Admiring them, Dawn noticed they made a little jingling sound when they moved.

"Cute!" she smiled. "They're festive, too!"

A purr of Glameow brought her back to reality. Putting the earrings aside, she rushed back into the kitchen to decorate the cookies.

"I wonder how many of these gifts I'm going to get," Dawn wondered out loud. She sprinkled on some sprinkles on top. She was going to start trying harder to find the mysterious sender. Starting tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Another one part up! :)<p>

Feel free to suggest any ideas for the upcoming parts!

Stay festive!

~Skitty13


	3. Third Day

Twelve Days of Christmas

Wah~! It snowed overnight!

Looks like I'm getting my usual white Christmas! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p><em>"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... three scented candles,<em>

_two little bells,_

_and a __Piplup in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

><p>Dawn sat at her desk, trying to think of holiday messages for the Christmas cards. Spinning around in her chair, she looked over at Quilava.<p>

"What am I suppose to write, Quilava?" she asked. "I want to write something original, but I feel like I'm writing the same message just to different people."

Quilava looked up from her stretch, offering a smile, she wasn't sure how to suggest help.

Sighing, she rested her chin on the desk, observing the scattered cards and envelopes displayed before her. They had once been neat piles before she had stormed through half of them. Closing her eyes, Dawn heard the crunching sound of footsteps in snow outside.

Jolting up, she almost tripped on her way to the front door. Curiously following her, Quilava tailed her trainer. Dawn was sure her mom was working somewhere inside, meaning either whoever she was trying to catch had to be the one outside.

Skidding to a stop at the front door, she threw open the door...

...only to see the retreating figure of the mail man.

Puffing out her cheeks, she took in the letters and headed to put them in the living room. Realizing she accidentally left the door open, she turned back around. Just as she was about to close the door, a little trio of pastel coloured candles waited for her along with a note.

Scooping them up, Dawn glanced around for any looming figure. Nothing. Shutting the front door this time, she retreated back to her room. Curling up on her chair, she opened the folded note.

_To Dawn:_

_I've heard that scented candles are good for down time and relaxation._

_You could use them._

Staring at the last line with slight annoyance, she held up one of the candles to her nose. A warm, sweet scent of flowers filled her nose. A pleasant smile drifted onto her face.

"Maybe they're right," she mumbled, looking down at the candles. "Maybe I just need to take a break."

Setting the candles aside with the growing collection of items next to or on her desk, she skipped downstairs to grab a hot chocolate. Nearly an hour later of basking in the warmth of the kitchen with her Pokémon, she went back to the cards that waited on her desk.

With new found energy, she started scrawling out holiday filled messages to her friends.

"Finish!" she cheered, clapping her hands together once the last card was ready. She glanced over at one of the lit scented candles. Lifting it up, she quickly blew it out. Who ever sent them to her, obviously had to know her really well. "Who could this be...?"

* * *

><p>Gah! Not finished within my planned 24-hour time period. DX<p>

Oh well. I'll finish this by the end of December though. :) Feel free to suggest.

Happy holidays!

~Skitty13


End file.
